FIG. 1 shows of a conventional light path of an industrial DLP projector. The projector 1 has a light source 10, a TIR Prism 11, a DMD 12, and a optical lens 13. FIG. 1 shows an interior light marching between those elements.
For achieving the function of light projection, after the light L being emitted by the light source 10, the light L is refracted by the first prism 111 toward the DMD 12, and then refracted by the second prism 112 toward the optical lens 13. Finally, the light L is projected by the optical lens 13.
Such a conventional projector as the projector 1 shown in FIG. 1 has no color sensor device therein for sensing/detecting the light L. Therefore, the projector 1 is unable to sense the intensity and color of the light L and unable to adjust the light projection. The function of light projection of the projector 1 is limited and cannot achieve the various demands of the market.
According to the above description, a novel sensing projector is provided, and the present invention is able to overcome the mentioned drawbacks in the prior art.